


Quarrel

by LegoLamb



Series: Whisper [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLamb/pseuds/LegoLamb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et tu, Brute?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarrel

"You're cheating on me... You cheating, lying bastard!"

 

"Brenny, that was my boyfriend. Remember, I told you I was gay?"

 

"No, no. You left him!"

 

"I didn't. You're confused because you won't take your meds. Please, Brenda... Talk to Dr. Jordon. She's only trying to help..."

 

"Why are you lying Tony? What did she threaten you with?"

 

"God. Jesus, Brenda."

 

"You can't trust her. I saw her tattoo, she's _one_ of them."

 

"There's no them!"

 

"Tony! Where are you... You can't tell her! I trusted you!"

 

 

~*~

 

 

"Now she thinks I was replaced by some pod because the real me wouldn't betray her..."

 

_"You had to do it."_

 

"I feel bad."

 

_"How was group?"_

 

"Fine..."

 

_"You eating okay?"_

 

"Fine."

 

_"..."_

 

"I miss you."

 

_"I miss you."_

 

"Are _you_ eating okay?"

 

_"Fine."_

 

"Funny, Jethro. Real funny."

 


End file.
